


Exhaustion and Family

by Inkribbon796



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Damien finds himself exhausted after dealing with the Egos and the usual stress of being Darkiplier day in, and day out. So Celine offers to step in while he gets some rest.





	Exhaustion and Family

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2nd year anniversary of Who killed Markiplier.

Dark had a hard week, everything had been a drain on his twin souls. When Damien entered the cabin he looked like he was dead on his feet. “I’m going to kill them.”

“Even Wil?” Celine grinned.

Damien glared at her, “He’s dying first.”

Celine laughed, shaking in her chair. It even got a smile out of Damien, and he didn’t slam the door shut with the force of a freight train. Once she calmed down a bit she smiled, “I offered to take over a couple weeks ago. This is what you get.”

“Can you blame me?” Damien sat down, “after giving me the run around?”

Celine smiled sadly, “So, you tired?

“Yes,” Damien sighed, “very. You up for a circus? It’s become crowded in the Manor.”

“Come on, I’ve seen them, they’re a bunch of kids,” Celine smiled.

“Alright,” Damien yawned, getting up. “Well tap out when you’ve had your fill, make sure Eric doesn’t have a panic attack or no one in the Manor will forgive you.”

“Just go to sleep, I can take care of the kids,” Celine promised as Damien changed the room to look like his bedroom in the Manor.

Celine let Damien get settled in before she got up and left, wishing her little brother well before taking over the body. The District Attorney’s rather malleable body shifted to look like her. A black suit with a red silk shirt and red eyeshadow.

As Damien fell asleep Dark woke back up, as Celine took over. Dark groaned, she’d forgotten how much the body they were using ached and sometimes refused to cooperate. Dark was a little frustrated,  _ Dames, what did you do to this thing? It didn’t hurt nearly as much last time. _

After collecting herself and forcing her body to work properly, Dark picked herself up and got ready for the day. The other Egos were all collected around the kitchen and main living room, taking with each other when she walked down.

Instantly the room turned to look at her as she walked in. Bim froze mid-sentence, as Eric flinched, a look of fear in the young Ego’s eyes.

Wilford immediately jumped to his feet, “Celine.”

She glared at him and he flinched back, clearly expecting her to hit him. “Dark,” she corrected.

Wilford coughed, “Right, of course Dark, sorry.”

Then she turned to Eric, Bing, and Reynolds, “You three weren’t around the last time.”

“Uh,” Eric started wringing his hands.

“Don’t take it personal,” Rey jumped in. “He has a bit of a hard time with new people.”

Dark frowned, “I’m not new.”

“I get that,” Rey agreed. “Just give him a day and he’ll be fine. It took him a while to get used to you the first time around.”

“Fair, I suppose,” Dark allowed. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some work to do.”

Dark made herself a coffee and then left, Wilford talking her ear off as the two of them walking off.

“Well that’s the last we’ll see of him all day,” Bim laughed, turning back to his own coffee. “Hope he doesn’t break stuff again.”

Bing leaned over to talk to Eric, “What happened, dude?”

“I . . . I,” Eric began shaking, Google and Reynolds looking over at him. “I can’t again. I can’t.”

“Hey, where’s your handkerchief, try and breathe,” Bing pleaded, trying to calm Eric from a mounting panic attack. Eric scrambled and held the little yellow square of fabric to his face.

After a bit, and moving Eric to the living room couch, the skittish Ego finally began to calm down.

“So what set you off?” Rey asked. “Was it Dark?”

Eric gave a non-answering grunt, curling in on himself.

“Dark just looks different, she’s the same as she was before,” King tried to tell him. “Sometimes the half of Dark that’s blue has to take a nap, and the red half takes over.”

“Nuh,” Eric began curling in on himself again, the corners of his eyes starting to water. “It’s n-not that. I can’t leave. I can’t leave.”

Dr. Iplier, who had run off to grab the Host, came back in, starting to ask Bing what was going on.

“You don’t have to leave,” Rey reminded. “You’re part of the Egos.”

The Host began to narrate and slowly a calm flooded the room and Eric’s tears and panic lessened just a bit.

“Eric, why do you think you’d have to leave?” King asked.

“I’m going to hurt her,” Eric answered, hunching inwards. “I hurt my mom and-”

“Eric, hey, kid,” Rey tried to cut the panic from mounting back up. “Don’t know if you’ve noticed but Dark’s a bit of a badass. You could accidentally hit her with a rail gun and she’d just get pissed.”

The timid Ego looked less scared, but still unsure.

“Come on,” Rey smiled, extending a hand. “Let’s go and talk to her and she’ll be fine, and you’ll be fine, and it’ll be great.”

Eric took some convincing, but when Dark came out of her office for the first time in months she was greeted by a very nervous Eric who was holding out a hand drawn picture of all the Egos. Among them was Celine as Dark instead of Damien. A  _ “THANK YOU, MOM” _ .

Dark just looked at it. Celine really didn’t get a lot of interaction with the Egos, Damien tended to wrestle control away because he felt like they were his and got territorial over it. Celine had never understood it before, but suddenly she understood and realized one thing:

She and Damien were going to have a lot more fights about who was being Dark, because she absolutely adored Eric. He was hers now.

“You’re a sweetheart,” Dark smiled.

Eric got less nervous, “Th-thanks.”

“Run along, I still have a lot of work today, I’ll see you boys later tonight,” Dark told him.

Eric seemed to get more comfortable and excited, but he left to go meet back up with Reynolds and King who were watching around the corner. Dark got back to work after another coffee break, the normal amount of interruptions from Wilford which Dark usually tolerated. It took Damien three days to get back in control, furious and reassuring Celine that he would make sure they took care of Eric.


End file.
